ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mazuki
An ancient clan of devil hunters History Ages ago there lived a monstrous dragon that was able to create and control ice at will. This creature possessed a twisted form of the adventurer’s spirit. It would raid occupied castles and citadels, rather than abandoned ruins and caverns in search of treasure, killing its owners. All who apposed it meant their end until one skilled and powerful warrior challenged the beast. The battle will forevermore be a thing of legend. It was a long and fierce battle, fortunately in the end the warrior came out victorious. However in an effort to save it’s life the creature unleashed the last of it’s effort into the warriors body who was to weakened to fight it. The warrior’s life-force was being used to reincarnate the beast. In a last ditch effort the warrior used the last of his energy to disrupt his own chi flow thus by connection his opponents thus reversing the effect and finally that monstrous battle was brought to and end. Appearance Members of the Mazuki clan are easily distinguished by the seal that covers the back of their body in the form of a blue dragon. Abilities The Mazuki warrior sealed the dragon’s essence into his body so unfortunately he was still prey to it. Though he gained a number of abilities from fusing with the creatures’ essence those abilities are a curse and a blessing at the same time. The Mazuki clan has the ability to create ice out of apparently "thin air" (though it only appears that way to outsiders. In reality, they are simply able to use and enhance the moisture in the air to its maximum, meaning they can create ice even in the desert), and not just any ice but a special brand of ice which is much more resilient to fire and high temperatures. Master Mazuki warriors are able to do so in fine, even microscopic detail. Unfortunately the dragon was extremely cunning the minute amount of the dragon’s essence distributed throughout the clan absorbs their life-force significantly decreasing their life-span. Thus as revenge for its defeat it gave them enough power so the Mazuki will come back for more and uses more of it’s power and loses their life little by little. Kanjo no Hakugei (The gentle white whale) The Mazuki style of combat is a form of jujutsu which emphasizes "an early neutralization of an attack.” Like other forms of jujutsu, it emphasizes throwing techniques and joint manipulations to effectively control, subdue or injure an attacker. It emphasizes using the timing of an attack to either blend or neutralize its effectiveness and use the force of the attacker's movement against them. Kanjo no Hakugei utilizes the knowledge of the human body's nerves and muscles. The striking of these points causes sharp pain, numbness, and through some vital points the martial artist can cause temporary paralysis and even death. One can use this knowledge to gain an advantage over a larger or maybe even more skilled opponent. For instance if the opponent is skilled in blocking strikes, one could start by striking the points on the limbs and slowing the adversary down bit by bit, working up to the more vital nerve points and incapacitating the opponent and allowing for escape. Over time various Mazuki warriors have contributed bits and pieces from different other martial art styles creating as truly deadly style of combat. Minkukujira - Basic stance of the Hakugei style one leg is kept about a foot before the other, the hands are kept in front of the body, where one lies directly before the user's face (Just below the eyes), and the other before his or her chest. Also, knees are bit bend in order to be able to hit an opponent from an upward angle. Gokkan Jigoku Frozen Hell This technique freezes water vapor into ice. It’s mainly used to create a barrier of ice, providing the opponent with fewer options for escape. By doing so, user gains the advantage both in maneuverable aspects, and ki aspects. Ma Teki Sandan Sha Magic Flute Sleet Bullet Shoot By blowing on their palm, much like blowing into a flute, user freezes the water molecules in the air into sharp crystals and sends them at high speeds at the opponent. Ju Hyo Ken Cursed Ice Sword By freezing the water molecules around the palm, user creates a sword composed entirely of ice. Suto no Mori Harpoon strike A simple palm strike which stops about an inch before hitting the body, making one's opponent believe that an attack hasn't been made and also making the user less vulnerable to counter attacks. Using their ability to create ice, the user freezes the area around his or her palm, giving their opponent a weak frostbite (its radius is about 2-3 centimeters) in the skin area which was "hit". Using the factor of lesser height (due to the stance) to their advantage, users of the Harpoon Strike will mostly attack the torso, neck or hands, but if gaining the opportunity, they won't hesitate to hit the head, an attack which might prove lethal if done several times in succession. Kanbou no Danshu Basically, user of this technique aims a Harpoon Strike at his or her opponent's crotch, creating sub zero atmosphere around the area. The effect of this technique is mostly psychological, as it's rather humiliating. Hyou no Yoroi Shield of Ice A thin layer of protective mixture of ice that covers a user's body is created just under the skin. Since it makes the user cover him or her with solid ice, this technique causes the user's body to weigh more and stamina usage is increased. Hyouryu Heki Ice Element Ice wall A defensive technique in which the user creates a 10 foot thick wall of ice to defend against an attack. Makkoukujira - Intermediate stance of the Hakugei style A much more flexible stance than its predecessor, this one focuses less on defense and more on offence by shifting the body's weight on one leg, each leg isn't more than a few centimeters before the other, but with a distance between them from the user's right to left of about 2 feet. Such a stance puts more weight on kicks rather than hand strikes. The hands lie at the side of the body, side by side around the chest area. Chuukyuu Suto no Mori Harpoon strike, intermediate level The previous simple palm strike aiming for a weak frostbite isn't as simple anymore, as in this level the frostbite matches the surface of the palm "hitting" the opponent's, allowing for a much bigger and harmful frostbite. It also appears instantly after being hit. Ahige no Hyou Ice Kick Since, as mentioned, the Makkoukujira stance is prone more to kicks rather than hand strikes, the Ahige no Hyou jutsu was invented as means to take full advantage of that fact. Using swift and agile kicks combined with coating of feet with ice, the user is able to create the same frostbites the Chuukyuu Suto no Mori creates, though it can only work through physical contact and on bear skin. The advantage of this strike is the fact that the surface of the frostbite is much larger (due to the fact that a foot's surface is usually larger than a palm's). Tooboe no Kaiu (Howling winds) This technique calls forth winds of high velocity using ki into a confined area. Then, using the power of the dragon the user is able to cast coldness into the winds, making the winds drop to sub zero temperatures. The winds are capable of slashing on an opponent's skin. Hijutsu Tsurara no Mori Secret Technique: Forest of Icicles This technique lets the Mazuki grow a forest of 5 feet high icicles in a 10 feet radius around them. The icicles may be able to stop the charging of an enemy (although not from the air) and could easily harm a person they grow under. Besides them self, anyone other than the user would be hurt if standing inside the forest while it appears. Hijutsu Makyou Hyoushou Secret Technique: Demonic Ice Mirrors A secret technique of the Mazuki which surrounds an opponent in a dome of mirrors composed of ice. The mirrors are not composed of normal ice, and are resistant to most fire based attacks. The user is capable of entering the mirrors and transporting between them by using their reflections. All the mirrors display a reflection of the user making it nearly impossible to determine which mirror the user is in or the source of an attack. This technique consumes a considerable amount of energy, so it is only possible to be used for a short time. Shironagasukujira - Advanced stance of the Hakugei style In this stance, legs return to their previous position, the one in the basic stance of the Hakugei style, but the distance between them is increased by about a foot and a half, and also most of the body's weight is shifted to the leg in the front. Knees are still bent to gain the advantage of striking from an upward angle. Hands remain at the same position as they were in the Basic stance, but are positioned a bit further from the body. Koudo Suto no Mori Harpoon strike, advanced version This advanced level of the Suto no Mori requires one of toughest levels to reach within the clan. The Koudo Suto no Mori has two versions- One, in which the palm strike does not touch the opponent's body, creates a frostbite similar to that of the Chuukyuu Suto no Mori (Harpoon strike, intermediate level), only now it is able to cause effect even through thick clothing without direct contact. The second effect occurs when the palm strike indeed touches the skin. The Mazuki creates tiny particles of ice all over the surface of their palm, which they then push into and under an opponent's skin. This causes an opponent to lose body heat, and eventually (after about 2-3 strikes) enter a state of Hypothermia. A few direct attacks to any organ might be able to cause it complete paralysis. Hyouyuudan Freezing Dragon Blast One of the most energy consuming techniques of the Mazuki, this technique usually results in the Mazuki’s instant death. Once enough energy is gathered, the technique can be executed- A giant white and blue dragon of ice appears just behind the user. The dragon is then sent to attack an enemy. Made of special ice combined with ki, this technique is able to cause frostbites when touching bare skin and is also immune to any fire techniques. Category:Clan